


Let Me Out

by Zoeyxtkop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiété Sociale, Danger, FTM, Harry Styles - Freeform, Let me out, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Transgender, Transgenre, Transidentité, amour, anxiété, larry stylinson - Freeform, peur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeyxtkop/pseuds/Zoeyxtkop
Summary: Louis a fait son coming out en tant que transgenre il y a seulement quelques mois. Il a hâte de commencer une nouvelle vie, mais celui-ci est rongé par une anxiété sociale sévère, arrivera t-il à se libérer de ces chaînes qui l'empêchent d'être heureux ?





	Let Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, voici une histoire qui est disponible sur Wattpad, j'ai décidé de la poster également sur AO3 pour avoir plus de retour.
> 
> Ce prologue est un flashback, donc l'histoire ne sera pas concentrée sur la transformation de Louis, évidemment il y aura beaucoup d'informations sur celle-ci au cours de l'histoire ;)
> 
> En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture ! :)

« Louise ! À table ! » j'entends faiblement ma mère m'appeler du rez-de-chaussée.

J'enlève mes écouteurs, et me retrouve de nouveau dans le monde réel, celui dont je réussis à me couper lorsque j'écoute de la musique ou lis des livres.

« J'arrive ! » je crie, de ma voix que je ne veux plus entendre, elle m'est insupportable.

Aujourd'hui, ce soir, à ce repas, je vais faire mon coming-out. Que mes parents et ma sœur l'accepte ou non, je ne supporte plus vivre dans le mensonge, vivre avec ce corps qui n'est pas le mien, vivre avec cette voix qui ne me ressemble pas, ainsi qu'avec ses vêtements que je me suis forcés à porter pendant des années.

Aujourd'hui, je vais tout leur avouer. Je suis un garçon, et je le sais.

Je rassemble mes cheveux et les attache en queue de cheval.

Je suis souvent en survêtement afin d'avoir un look un peu plus androgyne, mais j'en ai marre de me cacher derrière de géants pulls et des bonnets. J'aimerai être moi-même, j'espère que je pourrais enfin l'être après cela.

Je m'avance vers le miroir et m'observe quelques secondes, je me dégoûte... Ma poitrine, mes cheveux, mon visage fin et mes courbes féminines. Je n'ose pas me regarder plus longtemps et ouvre directement la porte de ma chambre.

Ma sœur passe comme une furie en criant.

« Maman a fait de la pizza ! Dépêche-toi Louise on ne va pas t'attendre ! »

« Bien entendu... » je chuchote alors qu'elle s'éloigne rapidement.

Je souffle un bon coup avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers. Dire que je n'ai pas peur serait un énorme mensonge, je suis terrifié, mes mains tremblent et j'ai chaud. Mais je dois le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ceci devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Si je veux être heureuse, il me faut d'abord être heureux.

Je m'arrête un instant lorsque j'entends mes parents parler, je m'assois sur les marches et tente de reprendre ma respiration. Je fais une crise d'angoisse, mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine, et je ne me sens pas bien. Mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire pour autant. Je vais le faire, j'ai peur, mais je ne dois pas louper cette occasion d'enlever ce poids de mes épaules. J'irai mieux après, c'est sûr. Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains. Alors, pour me donner du courage, je repense à toutes les fois où je me suis forcé à mettre des robes, des jupes, alors que je voyais les garçons de ma classe s'habiller avec les vêtements que je voulais porter, les vêtements qui me faisait m'arrêter dans les rayons lorsque j'allais au magasin avec mes parents, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les avoir.

Je me lève enfin, souffle un bon coup et descends les escaliers plus rapidement. Lorsque j'arrive en bas, mes parents et ma sœur sont déjà attablés. Ils ont entamé l'entrée. Ils me regardent un peu bizarrement lorsque je ne bouge pas, la bouche entre-ouverte, et pars ensuite m'asseoir à côté de ma sœur dans un silence de mort. Ils ont arrêté de parler. Je pense que c'est le moment, je me sens prêt.

Mais alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, ma mère me coupe :

« Louise, on a remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien depuis quelques jours, est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« À vrai dire, oui. Et je comptais vous en parlez maintenant » je me surprends moi-même. Ma voix est calme et posée alors que, dans mon esprit, un tourbillon de sentiments se déchaîne.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais ? » ajoute mon père, me sentant hésitant.

« Alors voilà... Hum... Je suis... » ma voix craque légèrement et j'ai du mal à contenir mon malaise, une larme coule sur ma joue dû au stress intense que je ne contrôle plus.

« Je suis transgenre »

Ça y est je l'ai dit, je l'ai lâché. Je ne suis pas pour autant soulagé. Le silence est insoutenable et j'ai besoin d'une réponse. J'ai besoin de savoir s'ils sont avec moi, s'ils me soutiennent. C'est finalement mon père qui rompt le mutisme général :

« Donc ça veut dire que- »

« Je suis un garçon » le coupe-je avant qu'il n'ait pu faire d'hypothèses fausses ou douteuses sur mon cas, il me regarde étrangement. Il doit sûrement penser que je suis fou... Pourquoi le fait d'être un garçon me semble si naturel ? Suis-je taré ? Ai-je un problème mental ?

« Écoute Louise, on te soutient évidemment, mais on ne comprend pas très bien... » explique ma mère. Et je lui suis déjà reconnaissant de me soutenir malgré son incompréhension. Peu de parents ont une réaction si calme face à l'inconnu et aux imprévus. Car c'en est un, je sais que ça va peut-être bouleverser leur quotidien mais un parent doit veiller au bonheur de son enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça pour toujours, dans le mensonge et dans l'incapacité de m'aimer, moi et mon corps. J'aimerais ne plus avoir peur et être qui je suis, pourquoi les autres n'ont rien à affronter pour être eux-mêmes. Pourquoi moi ? Je me pose la question tous les jours de ma putain d'existence, et j'espère pouvoir y répondre un jour.

J'essaie d'expliquer à mes parents, de trouver les mots justes, mais ça me paraît vraiment compliqué de retranscrire mes émotions à travers des mots, je sais comment je me sens, et j'aimerais tellement leur faire comprendre.

« Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je n'y vois pas qui je suis réellement, c'est presque comme si je vivais dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, dans ma tête, je suis un garçon et ça a toujours été ainsi, j'ai juste compris que c'était ça mon problème il y a peu. Je pensais que je ne m'aimais juste pas, que c'était normal et que tout le monde passait par cette phase où on se déteste, nous, notre corps, et tout ce que l'on fait. Et c'est possible, mais pas à ce point, on ne peut pas se haïr comme je le fais, juste parce qu'on est dans une crise d'adolescence, c'est plutôt cette crise qui a fait ressortir ce mal-être. Je sais par votre regard que ce n'est pas beaucoup plus clair pour vous mais, vous comprenez au moins que j'en souffre ? » je leur demande, espérant qu'ils aient au moins saisi ce point qui est je pense le plus important, s'ils comprennent que je vais mal, ils m'aideront et j'aurai tout le temps et le plaisir de leur expliquer. Ils hochent tout deux la tête doucement, ma sœur, elle, nous regarde étrangement ne comprenant rien à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, et je ne lui en veux pas, après tout, elle n'a que douze ans. « Si vous avez compris ça c'est l'essentiel, je vous en parlerai plus précisément, je vous le promets. Vous comprendrez, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on doit t'appeler par un autre nom ? Et au masculin ? » demande ma mère, essayant de comprendre un maximum, et ça me fait plaisir qu'elle s'intéresse vraiment à ce qu'elle doit faire ou ne pas faire pour ne pas me blesser.

« Si possible, oui. » je réponds, m'attendant à ce qu'ils disent que ça va être compliqué, et qu'il va leur falloir du temps, ce que je sais pertinemment, je n'attends pas à ce que cela rentre tout de suite, tant qu'ils acceptent c'est le principal et je n'en demanderai pas plus.

« C'est d'accord, par quel prénom doit-on t'appeler ? » demande directement mon père, sans rien ajouter sur le temps d'adaptation que cela leur prendra. Je lui souris, plutôt ému qu'il n'ait même pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de donner son accord.

« Alors, j'avais pensé à l'équivalent de mon prénom en masculin, c'est-à-dire Louis. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Comme ça, ça ne vous change pas trop. »

« Nous, ça nous va. La question est : est-ce que ce prénom te plaît ? » me questionne ma mère.

« Oui, beaucoup. »

En réalité, n'importe quel prénom masculin me plaît. Mais je ne préfère pas m'éloigner de mon prénom actuel alors que j'ai la possibilité d'avoir quelque chose de proche et masculin. Je suis tout de même attaché à celle que je suis, et je n'ai pas envie que mes parents soient dépassés par tous les changements qui vont arriver progressivement. Ils en font déjà assez en m'acceptant tel que je suis.

« Alors c'est parfait. Et Louis, n'oublie jamais : nous t'aimons et nous te soutiendrons toujours, quoi qu'il arrive » finit mon père.

Je me lève, contourne la table et enlace mes parents aussi fort que je le peux. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais les remercier pour ça. Ils comprennent mal, mais ils ont compris l'essentiel : je suis un garçon, et je veux être un garçon, et ils m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'ils feraient tout pour m'aider peu importe s'ils comprennent bien ou mal la transidentité. Je leur dois mon bonheur futur, et même si je ne vais pas tout de suite être à garçon aux yeux des passants, je sais que je serai bientôt moi-même, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

« Je vous aime, merci, merci pour tout. » chuchote-je, alors qu'une nouvelle larme coule sur ma joue, cette fois ce n'est plus du stress, ni de l'angoisse, c'est de la joie. Elle est causée par tout l'amour que je reçois de mes parents, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme famille.

Je sais pertinemment que, au lycée, ce ne sera pas pareil, et les critiques et insultes fuseront sûrement, mais tant que mon environnement familial reste comme celui-ci, je pense que je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

Je me rassieds à table, essuyant mes larmes avec mon pull trop ample.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu auras un pénis ? » demande ma sœur incrédule, et mes parents rigolent, alors que je rougis en cachant ma tête dans mes mains. J'aime ma petite sœur mais je sens qu'elle va souvent m'embarrasser devant ma famille.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter pour exprimer votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir, également si vous voyez quelque chose qui vous dérange dans ma façon d'écrire ou dans le récit en général n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je ne serai pas vexé ! :D


End file.
